A Phantom's Angel
by TheAuthor1996
Summary: Erik's life is about to end at the hands of the angry mob... That is until a Guardian Angel in Training named Melody turns up and saves him. Explaining that he has lost his way and in order to gain her wings. It is now her job to help him become a better person as well as live a better life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Project Begins**

* * *

 _At first... I remember everything being dark but then a warm breeze fell over me causing me to open my eyes to find myself standing in a long corridor formed of pure darkness apart from a distant light that I began heading towards... I don't remember anything. Where I came from, Who my family were... I don't even remember the name I had in life but the other angels gave me the name, Melody. I thought I was in heaven but it turned out that it was just a place known to few as: The Inbetween._

 _The angels told me that in order to earn my wings, I had to first become a guide to a mortal soul that had lost their way... Unfortunately, my destined charge was to be a man known as Erik Destler. Life and the world around him had treated him cruelly and it was my job to help him find his way... The only problem that he was a stubborn pain in the ass... Anyway, I'm getting ahead of myself... All of this really started the day that Erik felt his life was about to end..._

* * *

 ** _~ Many Years Ago - Beneath The Paris Opera House ~_**

* * *

Erik sat upon the cold, damp stone floor of the catacombs just as the angry mob rounded the corner and began charging at him... He closed his eyes tiredly, accepting his fate but frowned when he felt no pain come... He opened his eyes and was stunned to find the angry mob frozen in place,

"... Impossible..." The masked man murmured,

"Not really, it's more a matter of slowing time down and then freezing it" a voice corrected causing the phantom to jump out his skin when he noticed a woman wearing a stunning white gown that complimented her auburn hair; The shock caused Erik to stumble before falling back into the shallow waters of the underground lake as he looked up at the woman terrified whilst she looked down at him with unimpressed surprise,

"... Really?... You're the phantom that has fought through many a different trial and suddenly he becomes a terrified puppy at the sight of me?" The woman asked unimpressed causing Erik to glare up at her as he stood firmly,

"You would not be so brave if you knew the trouble you have just walked yourself into, Mademoiselle" Erik growled, advancing on her but growled in pain when he simply walked into the wall and found the woman now standing behind him with an amused expression,

"The name is Melody" she corrected, waving an elegant hand causing a white silk handkerchief to appear in her hand; She offered it to him so that he could clear away his minor nose bleed... Erik simply glared at the offering before turning his glare on her and simply moved past her and began storming away,

"You know, I'm surprised that your not acting as surprised as many mortals would. You've seen me freeze time, appear from no where, transport, and conjure a handkerchief from midair..." Melody began before vanishing and reappearing in front of the phantom causing him to stop in his tracks. Melody offered him a sympathetic smile,

"Why aren't you more surprised by my presence Mr Destler?" The woman in white asked as Erik glared at her,

"Because I suspect that I am already dead and you are some sort of... Escort that has been sent to throw me further into the depths of hell" he growled simply, going to move past her once more but Melody caught his hand in a gentle hold and Erik saw his life flash before his eyes... Every pain, every trial, ever tear he had ever shed... When the visions faded he found himself standing on the border of Paris.

* * *

Erik could see the flames of the Opera House from where he stood and he moved a hand to his stomach as it gave an unsettled grumble,

"Teleportation can cause mortals to feel a bit sick. Especially on the first time" Melody explained gently and Erik looked at her slowly,

"... Who are you?" he murmured, watching as she smiled softly,

"I'm your guardian angel" she answered simply... It was then that Erik passed out and Melody raised her eyes to the heavens unimpressed,

"Really?... I had to get a fainter as my charge?... Thanks for that" she mumbled before kneeling down and helped an unconscious Erik to sit up before making them both vanish as she took him far away, safe from the borders of Paris.

* * *

 **Yay or Nay? Just testing the waters with this idea. Let me know if you would like chapter 2.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: If Given The Chance**

* * *

Erik groaned as he stirred from his unconscious sleep; He sat up with a wince, placing a hand to his aching forehead,

"Wh... What happened?" He grumbled, earning a relieved Melody's attention; She smiled, coming to his side and offered him a fresh glass of cool water which he reluctantly accepted,

"It seems that the man whom slips through walls as if he were merely a ghost or shadow is not used to transportation" Melody teased lightly earning an unimpressed grunt from her masked charge whom looked around his new surroundings,

"Are... Are we onboard a ship?" Erik asked in confusion to which Melody nodded as she quickly steadied him when he stood suddenly causing him to stubble,

"Yes, a ship known as 'The Drunken Sailor'" she confirmed with a giggle,

"You mortals fascinate me. How you always come up with such curious and funny names for things" she admitted but her giggles soon died down when she notices the glare that Erik aimed in her direction and she cleared her throat awkwardly,

"Well... The captain was kind enough to allow us both safe passage to the shores of New York. I overheard some other mortals discussing how it was the perfect place for a new beginning and that in my opinion as your fated guide is exactly what you need" Melody told him but Erik's glare didn't fade,

"What I need is Peace!" He yelled causing Melody to wince inwardly,

"I demand that you return me to Parisian shores at once so that I may once again hide myself away from the stinking humans that walk this earth!" Erik growled and Melody frowned with a sigh and shook her head unimpressed,

"As you wish... But just know that if you follow the path I advise you on then you could have everything you ever wanted as well as deserved before you ventured down the dark road that you currently walk" Melody told him before lifting her hand to transport him back to Paris but Erik frowned in hesitation and held out a hand,

"No wait... When you say that I could have everything i've ever wanted and deserved... Do you mean that I could... I could walk out in the open without shame... Have a woman give me her heart so that I could give her my own in return?" Erik asked, causing Melody to smile softly and she nodded,

"Yes but first you must earn the right to once again deserve those things. You may have been treated with cruelty by your fellow mortals but you have still committed some terrible things, Erik... It is time for you to make right of the wrongs you have done" His guardian angel told him and Erik sighed hopelessly,

"... But how?" He asked,

"If you had the chance... If you had the means to help people. How would you do so?" Melody asked, kneeling down in front of him after he sat down on a cargo crate,

"... If I had the chance... I would want to help people like me. Those whom have been shunned and hurt by society... Those whom have been made to feel like they shouldn't exist... Who have been made to feel like they're freaks" Erik murmured, clenching his fist as he closed his eyes hopelessly so that he was unable to see the pleased smile that grew upon Melody's face,

"Then that is what I shall help you to achieve" she vowed, earning Erik's shocked and confused gaze,

"But how?... I have nothing. No money, no status. How would I develop the financial support to bring my vision to life... No one will hire me whilst I... Whilst I look like..." he struggled whilst gesturing to the white half mask that covered his left cheek; Melody frowned in thought for a moment before offering him a serious expression,

"... I need your word that if I assist you... You will never use my guidance or help for your own gain" she told him and Erik nodded frantically despite his confusion caused by her sudden statement,

"... Angels have laws that we're not supposed to alter a mortal's physical appearance as we believe that there is beauty in all things no matter what... However, as you said before... This will help you in the endeavour to obtain the funds to bring your vision to life which will in turn put you on the right path..." Melody murmured more to her as it was she whom she was trying to convince of her own logic... She sighed,

"I hope this doesn't come back to haunt me..." she mumbled before conjuring a glowing hand mirror and offered it to Erik whom frowned but slowly accepted it before looking at his masked reflection... It was a few moments before he hesitantly removed his half mask and was soon looking upon his reflection with a stunned expression... The mask slowly fell from his fingers as he lifted his hesitant hand and brushed his fingertips across his now newly flawless cheek,

"I...I never dreamed that... Something I have envisioned for so long... Would ever come to be" he murmured as Melody smiled softly just as the ship's bell rang, telling passengers that they were approaching the shores of New York.

* * *

 **I'm back! LOL :D OMG Melody granted Erik's wish of a flawless face but will he keep his word?! Review for Chapter 3!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


End file.
